ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinigami
was an alien that appeared in the series Ultraman Gaia. He is the messenger of the Radical Destruction Bringer. His true form is . Zebub subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia As the messenger of the Radical Destruction Bringer he was sent to conquer Earth with the massive kaiju Mokian, while also trying to force Hiroya Fujimiya to fight for the Radical Destruction Bringer, he takes Reiko Yoshi hostage. Shinigami then tells Hiroya about Reiko, causing him to go to look for her at her apartment, but instead is lead into the M91 space. He finds her and he shows himself to them and tells him of there plans of destruction and conquest and even tells him the fate of X.I.G and how he sent Mokain. Later Mokian is destroyed and so the death god leaves and as the area they stand blows up Hiroya turns into Ultraman Agul and follows him back but, only to show his true self. On Earth Shinigami turns into his true form of Zebub and the blue giant and him fight but, it takes a turn for the worse when Zebub cuts Agul's hip open with his blade. Fortunately Ultraman Gaia arrives and heals Agul, who turns back to Fujimiya. The fight begins and Zebub launches attacks at him and the fighters find out about his weak spot, the horns, and blows them up and thinking he was weakened attack him full force but, only to be deflected by a energy barrier and the battle ensued and one of the leader fighters attacks him and blows up his spear and one of his eye's, enraged he takes down the fighter jet. With enough time he transform into Supreme Version and uses the Photon Stream to destroy him. With the death god dead the final phase of plans begins. Trivia *Shinigami was played by Masami Horiuchi, who wore a full-body costume, leaving his mouth exposed while painted. *Shinigami is based on a Buddha and the Japanese death god. **Also, the title "Shinigami" is a Japanese equivalent of the Grim Reaper. *Zebub is based on an owl which are said in legend to be bad omens and Death's bird. *Zebub is one of the few Monsters that can make an Ultra bleed, with one of the others being Gazort. *Zebub's name is derived "Beelzebub", a name for Satan and/or a Philistine god in the Old Testament. The Bezelb would later be named similarly. Data : Shinigami can drag anyone into a pocket dimension that is said to be within the kaiju Mokian. **Projecton: Shinigami can project what is outside of Mokian while within the pocket dimension. *Human Disguise: Shinigami can disguise as a human. *Electronics Hijacking: Shinigami can enter electronics such as a television, to convey his messages to people. *Levitate: Shinigami is always shown levitating in a sitting position. *Teleportation: Shinigami suddenly appears out of nowhere in a flash of light. *Spontaneous Destruction: Shinigami somehow causes buildings to spontaneously explode. *Transformation: Shinigami can transform into Zebub at will. ShinigamiDimesnion.png|Womb of Mokian ShinigamiProjection.png|Projection ShinigamiTeleport.gif|Electronics Hijacking Shinigami levitate.png|Levitate ShinigamiAppearance.gif|Teleportation ShinigamiDestruction.gif|Spontaneous Destruction ZebubTransform.gif|Transformation - Zebub= Zebub :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 66,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Blade: In place of a right hand Zebub has a blade that he uses to stab and slash enemies. Is sharp enough to pierce through Agul's skin. *Electrocution: Zebub shines a ray of light from crystal on his forehead, which then causes opponents to be electrocuted. *Lighting Bolt: He can launch purple lighting bolts from his horns. *Energy Bullet: He can launch purple balls of energy from his hand. *Barrier: Zebub can make a energy barrier powerful enough to stand attacks and not break. *Special Electromagnetism Wave: An electromagnetic wave wave surrounding Zebub's entire body except its eyes. Due to its nature, coming into direct contact with Zebub will cause an electric shock. :;Weakness *Zebub's barrier is created by his eyes, the loss of one will not only blind him but strip him of his barrier. *If his horns are destroyed, he will lose the ability to fire lightning bolts. Zebub knife.png|Blade ZebubElectrocuteRay.gif|Electrocution ZebubLightningRay.gif|Lightning Bolts ZebubFireball.gif|Energy Bullet ZebubBarrier.gif|Barrier ZebubElectromagneticBarrier.png|Special Electromagnetism Wave }} Gallery Shinigami I.png Shinigami.jpg Shinigami_II.png Shinigami_III.png CztPmjnVIAEeGUu.jpg Zebub vs Gaia.png Zebub_v_Gaia_I.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Electric Kaiju